The Diary of Teddy Lupin
by mackgirl
Summary: Seven year old Teddy uses his diary to let out his true feelings for Tonks. In response to the "The Lie of Time" challenge in SU


**I do not own HP or its characters**

**A/N This oneshot is in response to the SU's "The Lie of Time" challenge.

* * *

**

**The Diary of Teddy Lupin**

Today was my seventh birthday, and it was the worst birthday ever.

Maybe I should start at the beginning, because I guess it wasn't all bad. Grandmum and Harry had a birthday party for me, and of course all the Weasley's were there. We had a HUGE dinner that Grandmum and Grandmum Weasley cooked, and there was even a cake that looked like a broom. I guess I was having fun, and then it came time to open up presents.

I opened the one from Uncle George first, a big box of products from his and Uncle Ron's shop. I also got a book about dragons from Uncle Charlie, and one about Quidditch from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. That was when Victoire told me to open her present next.

She handed me this little box, covered in bright, shiny red paper. I quickly ripped the paper away and opened the box. Then I pulled out Victoire's present, and that was when things got bad.

Victoire had given me a picture of my Mum. There she was waving at me with her bubblegum pink hair, in the homemade picture frame Victoire had made. She was going on and on about how she wanted me to have a picture of my Mum, since I didn't have one. I guess she thought I didn't have one because in my room I only have a picture of Dad out on my nightstand.

I got so angry then that I threw the picture at the wall and ran. I heard the picture frame break but I didn't care. I didn't care if I hurt Victoire's feelings. All I cared about was getting as far away from everyone as I could. So I ran up to my room and slammed the door close and laid down on my bed.

A few minutes later, Victoire came in my room and sat on the bed next to me. After a while she apologized for upsetting me, she just thought I would like to have a picture of my Mum (Actually she said Maman, but that's because her Mum is French.)

I told Victoire to leave me alone, but she wouldn't. That was when I screamed, "I DIDN'T WANT A PICTURE OF MY MUM, I HATE HER!"

Victoire just stared at my in shook. She then told me that no one hated their Mum, and I told her that I did. Then she asked me why I hate my Mum.

I told her I hated her because I just did. Finally, Uncle Bill came into the room and asked Victoire to leave me alone, so she left with her Dad. I kept thinking about what Victoire said though, that no one hates their Mum. The more I thought about it though, the more I knew I did hate her.

No one knows I know this, but I heard Uncle Ron one time say that Mum left me with my Grandmum because she couldn't just stay with me and wonder what was happening to Dad. Aunt Fleur had told Uncle Ron then that my Mum hadn't left because she wanted to be with my Dad, but that she had left to make the world a better place for me to grow up in. But, when Uncle Ron told Aunt Fleur that he had heard my Mum say that, and Aunt Hermione started to try and hush him, I knew what Uncle Ron had said was the truth.

It's obvious that Mum didn't love me, so why should I love her? If Mum had loved me she would have stayed at Grandmum's house with me, and not run off and get herself killed. Dad, he had to fight, but why did Mum have to leave me to?

Everyone, especially Harry and Grandmum, are always telling me how much Mum loved me and that she went to Hogwarts that night to help make the world better for me because she loved me so much. But if she loved me so much, why didn't she just stay here with me.

If she had, I would be living with her now, not Grandmum. If Mum had stayed with me that night, she would have been the one to give me my birthday party today. If Mum had stayed with me and loved me, she wouldn't have gone and gotten killed.

But I've had another birthday party without her, because Mum didn't love me enough to stay.

Victoire just sent me an owl saying she was sorry for upsetting me and wanted to know if we could still be friends. I wrote her back and said sorry for yelling at her and that we could still be friends. I am sorry I yelled at Victoire, but I still hate my Mum.

* * *

**A/N: I have always felt that if Teddy ever found out that Tonks left him with Andromeda to go be at Hogwarts because she couldn't stand not knowing what was happening, it would change how he felt about his mother. I espicially think a seven year old would feel extremely conficted about this, and would put all those conflicting feelings into one he would understand, anger. As for Teddy calling all the Weasley's Uncle and Aunt, I think that he would have called them that when he was young, since I'm sure he spent a lot of time with them. **


End file.
